You Said
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: Riku has a problem. He's fallen in love with a girl in his school. The girl has a problem. She thinks that she's beggining to fall in love with Riku. Riku/OC


You Said

A

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Riku sighed in exasperation as he watched the teacher drone on about the history of Destiny Islands and the way he kept making his voice sound so boring. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him looking determinedly up at the teacher willing herself to not fall asleep or get off task. Riku really liked it when she looked determined and focused. Her face would go into a slight frown and her lips would part ever so slightly showing off her white teeth. He loved steeling glances at her from time to time just so he could admire her. Heck he stopped dating his fan girls when she had come to the school in eighth grade. He wanted to impress her, yet she was so hard to amaze. For the past four years she had been rejecting his request to become his girlfriend and he knew why she would.

She hung out with the most critical person in the school, Aerith Gainsborough and her group of friends. Though why they were even friends with Yuffie Kisaragi he would never understand mostly because she played practical jokes on all of the teachers in school. But, the close friendship between Yuffie and the girl sitting beside him gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, she would fall for him.

At first, Riku just wanted to go on a few dates with her and get a few pleasures before letting her go and moving on to another candidate. The thing was that now, it was different. After the first six months that he knew her, dating her for a week was his goal, but the more he would talk to her and the more he saw her and got to know her, he changed his mind. He found that she was worth so much more then a lot of the boys in the school gave her credit for. Sora's older brother Cloud sure thought so. He acted like her personal body guard when his younger brother, Leon, wasn't around glaring at all of the eligible bachelors that just as merely looked at her funny. When they both weren't around, he acted as a third member to their guard duty and made sure the school perverts would stay away from her. Like that bastard Marluxia, and the pedophile of a teacher Xemnes.

Riku laid his head on his left arm and continued staring at the angel beside him. She was such an angel, so pure, innocent, caring, and- If Zexion keeps giving her those lust filled looks I'm going to become his worst nightmare! Riku was going to have a nice "talk" with Zexion after class about HIS girl. He quickly got over his jealousy and went back to staring at the beautiful golden brown haired figure beside him well aware that he was possibly creeping her out by his ever watching aquamarine eyes.

Brianna Davis watched the teacher with deaf ears while trying to contemplate her dilemma. What was her dilemma? Well to give a hint, it was the silver haired boy on her right staring at her intently as if waiting for her to start telling him off for doing so. Riku was always staring at her; he always had an interest in her it would seem. Ever since she had come to this school his objective seemed to be to get her to accept his invitation to be his girlfriend. The thing was that, Brianna couldn't figure out if he was a really nice guy or not. She just wasn't sure. Tifa, the school's most popular girl and also her friend, said that she should date Riku because he had a lot of money and wealth. Unfortunately the money and wealth counted heavily against the silver haired boy because he always got what he wanted. It was a never ending cycle for him until she turned down his offer.

Brianna sighed inwardly as she contemplated her problem. Riku, had pursued her for almost three years scaring off the men that Cloud and Leon didn't intimidate and sending her roses every valentines day. The roses most definitely scored a point for him because no guy in Brianna's old school had ever taken the time to give her anything for Valentines Day. She was always the friend and the advice giver. She always had a good solution for everyone's problems. She was the outgoing person that could never be brought down by anything. She was the person who smiled when a guy she would like fell for one of her friends instead of her. The thing was that she was brought down by one thing and that thing involved romance, dating, and love. There were days when she had felt worthless and hurt and that no one could ever love someone as hyper and outgoing as she was. She felt that people looked at her and shook their heads saying she's too hyper and childish to have a decent relationship.

She felt that her appearance mattered to the men as well. She didn't wear anything that would count as skimpy or inappropriate because that just wasn't her. She didn't like primping herself up in the mornings because of the loss of sleep, so she didn't even attempt it.

Then she left her hometown of Radiant Gardens and came with her mother to live in the Destiny Islands. Here was where she started to be liked by a particular person. This person was sitting next to her now. The thing was that she was beginning to notice how cute and lovable he really was and how sincere he was being now. Ever since tenth grade Brianna had found herself staring at Riku when she knew he wasn't looking and wondering weather she should accept his invitation to become his girlfriend. He didn't act like the arrogant person she had met when they were still in middle school. Riku had changed for the better since then and the whole school noticed.

Brianna finally glanced over at Riku and accidently (so she kept on telling herself) looked into his deep aqua eyes. The annoyed look she would have given him turned into a soft stare as she met his admiring gaze. Maybe he was worth a chance. He certainly thought that she was worth the wait with the look he was giving her. Did he really think of her that way? Could he possibly have fallen…

The bell rang. The stupid inconsiderate bell rang! Brianna and Riku were both brought back to the green and blue earth and the two of them stood up from their seats at the same time, gathered their things and hurried off to class. As she left the classroom, Brianna didn't miss the hopeful look that was on Riku's tanned face. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as they turned beet red. _Am I really worth the three year wait? _

Riku watched his angel go as he slowly bent down and gathered up his things. Only when she left, did a slight blush appear on his cheeks. He had never been able to look directly into her eyes before. Of course, he knew their color by heart, but they had never locked gazes like that in the time that they had known each other. And the look in those lovely teal orbs! _She gave me such a soft look. Usually when she gets tired of me staring she would glare at me and tell me to pay attention to the teacher. This time she actually looked so… I… she was…_

"Hey Riku, you still like that chick?"

Riku sighed in annoyance and turned to the person behind him. Spiky red hair swished around as Axel shook the last remnants of sleep from his brain.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Riku.

Axel smirked as they walked out of the classroom towards chemistry Axel's favorite subject mostly because of how he could make interesting Riku/Brianna jokes out of every type of chemical reaction Professor Crescent talked about. Riku liked that class because it was one of the many that he could be in with his angel. Axel nudged Riku.

"Dude, I think Brianna has the hots for you now."

Riku glared at Axel and kept of walking silently. The said redhead sighed in exasperation.

"Dude, come on! You've wanted her to like you back for three years now! Come on, you need to get a move on, or else she'll be taken by someone like Zexion and lead a miserable life as his wife being cheated on all the time! Dude, what if Marluxia got his clutches on her? The mere thought makes me want to puke! Oh and just think about her and Xemnes togeth…" Axel was cut off by Riku and he whirled on his best friend.

"Listen to me Axel, the day I let the pedophile near Brianna is the day that I'm dead! Even when I am, I'll still be on this earth haunting him to make sure he stays away from her!" yelled the infuriated silver haired boy.

All eyes were on him now including the sharp blue eyes of Cloud Strife as he jerked his head towards Riku's words. Cloud nodded to himself smartly as he contemplated the idea of letting his little puppy get anywhere near the playboy rich kid. After a few minutes of quiet thought Cloud nodded to himself again, this time confirming his decision. Riku was better then he was three years ago.

Brianna sat in her chemistry class writing down notes that Mrs. Crescent had put up on the board still contemplating about what to do about Riku. Over the last three years she had gotten to the point where she just couldn't describe him anymore. He wasn't the player that he used to be and she knew that it was somehow because of her.

When she was done taking her notes, Brianna put down her pencil and put her head down on the desk. After a few minutes the front of her desk had been tapped and she looked up to find Professor Crescent standing over her.

"Mrs. Davis, are you done with all of your work?" she asked her.

Brianna nodded and shoved her notebook forward so that the professor could look at it. Crescent picked it up and opened the book carefully flipping through the pages that Brianna had recently scribbled down. She smiled and set it back down onto the desk.

"Ms. Davis, you got all of the answers right and you copied my notes. You get an A today," she said and walked off.

Brianna smiled and buried her head back into her arms with a small sigh. Was she begging to actually…_ I couldn't possibly start to fall for Riku! He's a player! Ok, he hadn't gone out with a girl for three years, but that was because he was trying to impress me. Oh, wait! _Brianna felt the pangs of guilt begin to settle in her stomach. _He has been trying to win my affections for three years. But what does that mean about him? I can't tell if when we start dating he won't toss me aside after the first week. I can't tell if this pursuit was out of selfishness or not. But still three years…_ She let out a soft sigh as she remembered the last Valentines Day gift she had gotten from him.

When Brianna had opened her locker last year on Valentines Day there were the usual bouquet of flowers on top of her school books. But, the thing was, there were two other things from Riku that rested up against her books. One was a CD and the other was a small box. Brianna didn't listen to the CD, but she still had it in her room, but she did keep the beautiful trinket that was in the box. That trinket was a necklace with a note inside of the box lid that said: **I'm thinking of you today, but with a wish that you will think of me in return.**

**Love Riku **

The necklace was incredibly beautiful. It was on a long golden chain, and at the end of that chain there was a beautiful emerald surrounded by silver and gold leaves. She was still wearing it even on this day. How could she not? She'd hate to think about how much that necklace had cost him though she suspected that since he had a lot of money, all he had to do was order in a special request to a jewel maker.

The sound of the lunch bell ended her fantasies and she got up from her desk and quietly left with a fleeting glance over the shoulder at the silver haired boy putting his things away and getting ready to take them to his locker. As she turned her head away she touched the emerald that hung from her neck and smiled. Maybe she should give him a chance. That very hand was grabbed by powerful, muscular arm and she felt herself being dragged away from the direction of her locker. She struggled and when she saw that it was Marluxia she tried to kick him. Marluxia dodged out of her way and pulled her down a deserted hallway and pushed her against the wall.

"What the heck do you want pinky!" she yelled angrily.

Marluxia smirked and grabbed her other hand so that she couldn't do anything to push him away.

"What do you think, my sweet little puppy? I want you to go out with me. You know that I like you," he whispered softly to her.

Brianna glared at him and began to squirm, but to no avail. It was as if someone was in favor of saving her because Professor Merlin had walked out of his classroom. He immediately recognized that Marluxia was trying to force Brianna to do something with him and immediately put a stop to it.

"Marluxia, please stop patronizing poor Ms. Davis and get to lunch," he barked grumpily.

Marluxia growled in response and swept off to the cafeteria. Brianna just stood against the wall panting in fear and Professor Merlin cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him unable to hide the shock and fear in her eyes from what had almost happened.

"Miss Davis, I suggest that you walk with one of your friends to you classes while people like Marluxia are still in this school. Young mister Riku, can you come here?" he called out.

Brianna turned her head sideways and saw Riku walking down the hall giving her a look of pure concern. Merlin smiled.

"Walk her to her locker boy and make sure she gets to lunch safely. We have a bad case of fan boy disease rocking this school and Miss Davis is in the middle of it. Though I will say that it might stop if she were to become unavailable," hinted the old teacher as he walked off to where he was going.

Brianna felt the blush form on her cheeks at Merlins words. Was Merlin really hinting that she should…? _Ok, it's official! That man is off his rocker!_ Riku walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder as he met her eyes with concern in his own.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Brianna looked away from him.

"Marluxia was trying to make me go out with him," she didn't need to say more then that.

Riku glared down the hall as the over protective side of him blossomed for the second time.

"That bastard," he muttered.

He turned back to her and gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to fine you'll see. I'll just tell Cloud, Leon, Vincent, and Sora to keep a close eye on you for a while. I won't let this happen again ok?"

Brianna blinked in surprise. _Ok, was he ever this nice to his previous girlfriends?_ She really wanted to ask him why he chose her out of all of the girls in school. As they walked down the hallway towards her locker, Brianna finally plucked up the courage to ask him.

"Riku, why me? Why do you like me? Why have you pursued me for three years?" she asked.

Riku glanced at her in surprise. He was not expecting her to ask him that. He then smiled softly down at her.

"Well, I could tell you, but your answer is in the CD I gave you for Valentines Day last year. I," he blushed slightly, "I kind of sang my feelings for you. Kairi said that it would be more romantic. Of course she didn't take into account that you might not want to listen to the CD anyway, but just so you know, the CD explains it all."

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "What song did you use?"

Riku's cheeks turned even redder as he cleared his throat to make his reply.

"I kind of wrote the song myself. It's not very good, but, um, it'll explain everything. Also, my voice isn't really good either. It's nothing compared to yours. I mean, um…" he trailed off as he looked away from her in embarrassment.

Brianna felt her own cheeks grow hot at Riku's complement and she also felt guilt begin to rise within her. _Why didn't I listen to the CD on the day I got it?_ She saw him stop and she did like wise and found that they were in front of her locker. Brianna began to undo the combination as she thought about what Riku had said.

"Oh and Riku? Thanks for the necklace, I really liked it," she said and felt that it was most definitely long overdue.

Riku smiled at her and moved some of his long silver bangs out of his eyes.

"I noticed. You're wearing it right now," he pointed out.

Brianna put back her chemistry stuff and got out her lunch. After she closed her locker, they both left for the lunchroom and as they walked in silence Brianna felt that she really should have given him a chance.

Riku sat doodling on the piece of paper that his substitute art teacher had given him as well as the rest of the class, to doodle on. Actually, he was drawing a picture of Brianna's face lovingly perfecting every curve of her cheek and neck. He always felt that she was the beacon of light that kept him willing to wake up every mourning. She was so different then so many other girls he had met and dated. He wanted to be able to show his tender compassion to her and for her to return it to him. _I'm either obsessed, or I'm actually in love. Though, I guess anyone could say that love and obsession were very much related. _He began to shape her eyes when Zexion walked up to him.

"So, Riku, I hear that you and Brianna are beginning to become an item. How sad and I was hoping to really have the pleasure of being able to make out with her. But of course, when you get tired of her by the end of the week I'll take pleasure in _comforting _her…" he was cut off by Riku who sprang up from his chair and slammed him down onto the opposite table holding his collar tightly in his grasp.

"If you go anywhere within an inch of her, I will make sure that you end up in the hospital for three years for extensive head and bone injuries. Stay away from her!" Riku yelled in anger.

Professor Ansem ran up to Riku with a filled out office referral and pried his knuckle white hands from Zexion as he began to scold Riku for his indecent behavior.

It was now seven in the evening and Brianna was slowly working on her homework. Well, she was trying to work on her homework, but her mind was completely on Riku and the mysterious words he had sung for her in a CD. She hadn't listened to it yet because she was still trying to avoid the words that she knew were in there and the possible feelings that she knew she might have for him. She knew that she was almost done with her homework and that the moment she was she'd have to listen to the song. She had made a promise and she had to do it. Riku would be disappointed if she didn't listen to the song he had written and sung for her. She finally finished her last problem as slowly as she possibly could and then took the CD out of it's case on her desk. She placed it into her CD player and hovered over the play button. She bit her lip as worry overcame her. What could he had written that would fully explain his love for her? She then pressed play.

_Brianna, I wrote this song for you to show you how sincere I really am about my feelings for you. I know you hate my guts and think that I'm a playboy. You are right about that. My past with other girls says everything and I just want you to know before I sing that you really are different. My song is, I guess, a little embarrassing. I'm not that great of a singer, but I know you like music so I hope that you will get what I'm saying._

_I walked down the hall two years ago with a smirk on my face_

_You were in front of me as innocent as a lamb_

_I was arrogant and confident that you would fall for me_

_I didn't expect the answer that you gave _

_You said,_

"_No, not from what I've heard about you_

_You are not my type anyway_

_I don't date arrogant rich people so stay away"_

_You surprised me that day_

_But I wasn't humbled anyway_

_I pursued you for two years since_

_At first your rejection didn't really faze me_

_But, one day you were sitting in front of me in Biology_

_The sun streamed across your face _

_And you had taken my breath away_

_But still you said_

"_No, not from what I've heard about you_

_You are not my type anyway_

_I don't date arrogant rich people so stay away"_

_You surprised me that day_

_And you humbled me that way_

_I don't really understand what you have done to me_

_Brianna, you are so different_

_I wish things were different between us_

_That I could have been better then I was before_

_I just want to say now that_

_I think that I love you _

_All because you said_

"_No, not from what I've heard about you_

_You are not my type anyway_

_I don't date arrogant rich people so stay away"_

_You surprised me that day_

_And now I love you anyway_

_Thank you for listening, Brianna. I hope this explained everything. I really do mean everything I said._

Brianna bit her lips trying to hold back tears of regret. She reached for her phone then drew back her hand suddenly unsure. She knew his number. It had appeared on his first Valentines Day gift to her. Riku had told her that he loved her. _He loves me! This is the first time anyone told me that they loved me! I can't…_ she couldn't finish the thought for her tears began to fall.

Riku watched Brianna from his seat next to her with worry. She hadn't said anything to him for the entire day. She didn't even growl at him for staring at her and he wasn't sure why. When the end of the day came Riku had to run quickly to catch her before she left the school. He found her still at her locker staring at it with unseeing eyes. She looked confused to him.

"Brianna," he started but she closed her locker and began to walk away.

Riku quickly walked up to her and grabbed her hand gently but firmly forcing her to stop.

"Okay, Bri, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me," he stated.

Brianna didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and tried to pull her hand away.

Riku placed his other hand on her shoulder to keep her where she was.

"Sorry about what? You haven't done anything to me," he said confused.

Brianna shook her head as tears began to enter her eyes again.

"Your song, I'm sorry for treating you so badly," she said.

Riku blinked in surprise, "You listened to my song?"

Brianna nodded, "I felt bad for not doing so and I wanted to know why you chose me over so many different girls in the school. No one ever… No guy ever… I… never…" she couldn't finish because of the harsh tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

Riku let go of her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He wasn't sure why she was crying about his confession. _Did she really feel bad about not returning my feelings? _

"Brianna, what's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffed and Riku buried his head in her hair.

"No guy's ever felt that way about me," she muttered.

Riku felt his grip tighten slightly.

"Bri," he muttered.

Brianna sniffed, "I just don't know how to react. I don't know if I…"

"Brianna, it's okay. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way," he said.

Brianna shook her head.

"No, I think I do like you, it's just I'm not sure if I love you. See?" she asked.

Riku smiled to himself. _So, she does like me. _He shifted the position of his head to where his cheek was resting on the top of hers.

"How about I walk you home and we'll talk along the way," he suggested.

Brianna shook her head.

"No, don't walk me home, I don't want my parents to see me crying."

Riku lifted his head from hers, "Where do you want to go?"

Brianna looked behind her and up at him.

"The park, maybe?" she asked.

Riku let go of her and grabbed her hand again. He looked down at her and their eyes finally met for the second time. He gave her a soft smile.

"Anything for you," he muttered.

They didn't move yet. They were too locked into each other's gazes. Riku then did something on total impulse. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and lovingly. Then he drew back from her with a blush tinting his cheeks. Brianna opened her eyes and looked down her own cheeks rosy red. That was unexpected for both of them. Riku placed his other hand on her cheek.

"You, are worth the wait," he muttered and they walked down the hallway towards the school entrance.

Brianna smiled to herself. She was willing to finally give him a chance. Besides, he gave her, her first kiss and she didn't want to spoil it by rejecting the person who waited three years to give it to her.


End file.
